1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sport training apparatus, particularly but not exclusively sport training apparatus for improving the foot speed and skill of a football player.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, training for football players is either team based, involving a plurality of players undergoing exercise and developing and practicing skills together, or individual, in which an individual develops ball skills or undergoes exercise on his/her own. One problem with individual skill development is that it can be difficult to provide a consistent and repeatable regime which permits skill level and development to be measured and compared. Another problem is that the individual training aids and methods available do not reflect real game situations. For example the well-known training exercise of simply keeping a ball in the air without the ball touching the ground by using feet, upper legs, head and chest, develops ball control skills, but is predictable in terms of where the ball will be, so does not exercise or develop such skills as reaction time, ball awareness, agility or foot speed.
In this specification, the term “football” is used to denote the game of association football or soccer.